Don't Turn Your Back
by Moonglow
Summary: Courtney's missing and Sonny and Jason go to excessive lengths to uncover the mystery. They never expected what they finally discovered! C/J
1. Default Chapter

Authors Note: Hey everyone. I haven't written anything in soo long! I am a huge Courtney  
and Jason fan though! This is my first story about them. I hope you like it...let me know  
what you think! Thanks xoxoxox :)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The lit candles dimly shined their existance throughout the darkened room. Her beauty and glory  
sent warmth throughout his soul, and her unconscious smile was like a blazing fire, which   
delivered heat to his heart. He watched warm-heartedly as this angel peacefully slept before his  
eyes. He took one last memorizing glance before he turned to leave, but a soft-spoken whisper  
made him stationary.  
  
  
"Jason."  
  
  
He slowly turned around to find himself facing the woman whom he loved, but could not admitt to.  
  
  
"Good morning." He replied with a slight smile spread across his enlightened face.  
  
  
"Where are you going?" Courtney wondered as she adjusted herself in a straight up position to   
look more efficiently into the calming blue eyes that calmed her from her fears.  
  
  
"I have to leave." He spoke softly as he changed his attention to the woman whose eyes   
entrapped him in the moment.  
  
  
"Would I be interfering with your privacy if I asked where you're going?" Courtney inquired as  
she carlessly tossed her blankets aside and rose from her comforted bed.  
  
  
"No, I'm off to Sonny's." He replied. "We have some business to discuss."  
  
  
"Oh." Courtney sighed as she slightly lowered her head. "Promise me one thing, Jason." She  
refocused her attention to Jason, locking her concerned eyes with his.  
  
  
Jason didn't agree to her demand for the concern that her order would be to unreachable for   
his control, but she continued on anway.  
  
"Just promise me that you will come back safely. I don't know what I would do if I got a call   
from Carly or Sonny saying something terrible has happened to you." Courtney admitted as she   
though her arms tightly around his neck, as if she was reluctant to ever realease them.  
  
  
Jason delivered to her his safety as he placed his hands gently but forcefully around her   
waist.  
  
  
"Don't worry. We just have a couple things to discuss. I won't be gone long." Jason spoke as he  
delivered to her a soft-spoken kiss that reassured her that everything would be okay. She  
undoubtedly returned his kiss then graciously pulled away to allow him to begin his way to   
Sonny's.  
  
  
"I'll see you!" Jason called out from behind closed door. A relieving smile spread largely across  
Courtney's face and since it was her day off, she decided to wait for his return.  
  
  
  
  
Jason presented himself at Sonny's pent house just on time. Johnny allowed Jason in the house   
with no concerns or questions. Carly was the only person present in the room in which he entered.  
  
  
"Jason!" Carly called out as she threw her controllable arms around his elevated shoulders. "Are  
you here to see Sonny? Is something wrong?" Carly inquired with a powerful tone of curiosity in  
her shouts, but before Jason could respond to her uncertainty, she began to speak out once again.   
"That's right. YOu wouldn't tell me anway. That's fine. I'll get Sonny."  
  
  
Carly turned her back away from Jason and faced in the direction of the stairs, which lead to   
SOnny's destination.   
  
  
"Sonny!" She called aloud, which made Jason cover his ears from the shrike of her powerful voice.  
  
  
"Thanks Carly." Jason said with a tone of both annoyance and laughter.   
  
  
"Anytime." Carly replied with a smile as she exited the room in which Sonny entered.  
  
  
"Jason, what's the news?" Sonny asked as she poured himself a relieving glass of martini. He held  
a second glass up for his best friend and it was thankfully accpeted.  
  
  
"When I was watching over at A.J's house, no one showed that alarmed me in anyway, but before I   
could see for sure if someone would show I was showed myself." Jason admitted, partly hoping that  
the reason for his misfortune wouldn't be revealed.   
  
  
"What happened?" Sonny asked amlost as if he could feel Jason's resistance and hesitance.  
  
  
"Courtney showed up." Jason admitted truthfully. Sonny expressed a face with such confusion and   
hatred that Jason went on explaining without granted permission. "I was hiding out of sight   
as planned and I saw Courtney talking to A.J. It looked like they were arguing so I watched  
closer to make sure everything was okay. Then I saw Courtney throw a shot at him so I ran in   
there and broke it up." Jason truthfully stated as she placed his finished glass on the coffee   
table.   
  
  
"What happened?" Why was Courtney there?" Sonny asked agressively, his voice rising along with   
his anger.   
  
  
"I guess Courtney thought she would try to talk A.J out of testifying agains't me. I don't know."  
Jason replied hoping that Courtney's nee to help would not interfere with Sonny's need for  
revenge.  
  
  
"Why...what..." Sonny began but his feelings of frusteration were expressed in a loud sigh and  
a slight pound on his desk. "Alright." He finally managed to say. "Make sure that Courtney keeps  
her distance from him and make sure she doesn't get in middle of everything. I don't want her to   
ruin anything and get hurt in the process." Sonny demanded as he looked around for a peeping  
Carly. "Nothing we say will be told to Carly. Carly will not know what's going on, and Carly will  
not have the chance to pull one of her stunts. I don't need her or Courtney getting involved.   
This could get messy if things get out of our control." Sonny placed an approving hand on Jason's  
shoulder and cracked the first smile Jason has seen in a while.  
  
  
"Whatever you say. I'll make sure Courtney stays out of it." Jason agreeed knowing that Sonny's  
orders would be easier to follow than Sonny had expected. Jason exited Sonny's pent house and   
began his way back to his house that he shared comfortably with Courtney. He spread a warm smile  
across his face at the thought of her presence and love.  
  
  
Jason stood outside the door, which led to a warm and presentable setting. He retrieved his key   
but realized that the door was already unlocked. He opened the door and at once his eyes drew   
cautiously around at the unrecognizable room. The perfectly assembled lamp now lay carelessly on  
the floor broken into several different pieces. The cushions that were set nicely atop the couch  
now were tossed clearly across the room, and the dresser with withheld all his busniess   
information now lay face down on the ground. It was an obvious statement to Jason that someone  
was struggling within this room.   
  
  
"Courtney!" Jason shouted as he carefully avoided the catastrophe that lay across the living room  
floor.   
  
  
There was no answer  
  
  
To be continued 


	2. The Reply

Jason was carefully searching throughout the apartment when Sonny arrived.  
  
  
"Jason, open up." Sonny yelled with an impatient bang on the door. Jason rushed over to allow Sonny's entrance, and Sonny stopped cold as he entered the room.   
  
  
"So this is it?" He asked as he slipped on his black gloves, and removed his snow covered jacket.  
  
  
"Yeah, this is exactly the way I found it when I came in." Jason answered as he summarized the area along with Sonny. Sonny released an aggravated sigh.  
  
  
"Damn." He whispered under his breath. "Alright, you know what to look for." Sonny granted Jason the knowledge of knowing exactly what to look for. However, Jason's hopes were running short. He wasn't sure how they would possibly uncover any leads to whom the suspect was. He neglected to inform Sonny of his doubts, and just silently followed Sonny's direct orders.  
  
  
Jason began to rummage through the bedroom where he had last seen Courtney, but the bedroom didn't appear to have a sign of struggle. He was determined to find and conquer the one responsible, but was doubtful if this would get them anywhere. Jason knew how Sonny had felt towards the police, but to him it appeared to be their only opportunity.  
  
  
"Sonny, we need positive evidence, and I don't think we are going to get that here. We don't know what we're looking for." Jason finally admitted. Sonny immediately stopped his search, and starred blankly at Jason.  
  
  
"So what are you saying, Jason? We can't just go out and point fingers; we need cold, hard evidence." Sonny confirmed as he gave Jason the cold shoulder, and continued on with his hunt.  
  
  
"Our enemies," Jason finally concluded. Sonny now appeared to be interested in Jason's suggestion. Jason could sense that Sonny was intrigued, and continued on.  
  
  
"It has to be someone we know; someone who wants revenge, but can't touch us directly. They took Courtney because she's an easier target. They must have been here, outside of this house. They saw me leave to your house this morning, and jumped at their chance. Their timing was too perfect for coincidence." Jason concluded, but in his informing conclusion, he had seemed to have said one thing that threw Sonny off.  
  
  
"When you left here this morning? You're living here with my sister?"  
  
  
Jason didn't think it was an appropriate time to discuss their current living conditions, and he was sure Sonny felt the same way.  
  
  
"Sonny, I think we have something more important we need to focus on." Jason pointed out hoping Sonny would leave the conversation at that.  
  
  
"My trust lies with you, Jason. You know that." Sonny stated with a loud sigh. "So it has to be someone who knows about this place." Sonny added refocusing his attention onto Courtney's safety.  
  
  
Jason threw his aggravated hands in the air. "Well, we could have been followed, Sonny. At this point—"  
  
  
"Jason, this is why I don't like the idea of you and Courtney." Sonny interrupted. "You get attached and you feel powerless in these situations. You need to think, Jason. Did you tell anyone about the lodge?"   
  
  
"No, I didn't tell anyone." Jason replied a little annoyed. "With the trial and everything, it wouldn't look good."   
  
  
"Well, I know it wouldn't. You're married to Brenda. Damn it, this whole thing isn't looking good." Sonny complained as he wiped his face aggressively with his hands. "Alright, does anyone know about this place, anyone that could give us a lead?" Sonny asked desperately.   
  
  
"I don't know." Jason responded feeling extremely helpless. Sonny was right. He felt powerless, and he didn't know what to do or where to turn. "The only person that I know of is Elizabeth." Jason finally spoke. "But she doesn't have anything to do with this."   
  
  
"Elizabeth Weber?" Sonny inquired, and Jason nodded. "Would she have told someone?" Sonny asked now pacing throughout the room.  
  
  
"I don't know. I guess…" Jason stopped as he wiped his hands throughout his golden blonde hair. "I guess I can ask."   
  
  
Sonny reached for his cell phone as he nodded to Jason. "Do it. Find out everything and anything she might know. I'm going to contact my associates and get them started on it."   
  
  
"Benny." Sonny spoke out into his phone just as he watched Jason sprint quickly to the door without a second glance. 


	3. Uncovering the Truth

Authors Note: Hey….this chapter is kind of short but I will be posting up a fourth chapter soon…I hope you all like this story….  
  
  
  
  
Jason stepped into Kelly's to see Elizabeth gracefully serve the customers as they waited patiently for their service. He welcomed himself to an empty seat at the counter, also waiting patiently for her attention. Jason starred dazedly at Elizabeth as she smiled and laughed with an unknown customer. Jason watched her until she had finally noticed his existence. Her face quickly grew serious as she walked slowly behind the counter and reluctantly faced Jason.  
  
  
"The usual?" She asked shortly as she attempted to keep herself busy by wiping up the counter.   
  
  
"No, I don't want anything." Jason spoke quietly. "I wanted to ask you about Courtney."   
  
  
"She doesn't work today." Elizabeth quickly responded as she continued to clean the counter, only now she began to scrub harder then before.   
  
  
"I need to know if you told anyone about the lodge." Jason asked seriously, getting quickly to the point of his visit.  
  
  
"No, I didn't tell anyone. I would rather just forget about everything. Besides, why would I tell anyone that my so called friends went behind my back and slept together? No, I didn't tell anyone." She stated coldly, and her voice was filled with frustration and hostile.   
  
  
"Courtney's missing." Jason admitted. "If you told anyone about the lodge, please, tell me."   
  
  
Elizabeth's livid face began to soften at the truth that Jason spoke. She continued on wiping the counters, only now her actions seemed to have slowed down quite a bit. She pulled her hair behind her ear and finally looked straight into Jason's eyes.  
  
  
"You really hurt me, Jason. But no matter how angry I am at you both, I never wanted Courtney to get hurt." Elizabeth stated as she set the towel down on the counter, which she was ferociously cleaning.   
  
  
"Okay." Jason said as he leaned in closer to Elizabeth.   
  
  
"I was standing on the docks so I could think, and the next thing I know there he was behind me, and before I could say anything to him, he started to try to get me upset. He was saying certain things about you and Courtney, and insisting I was just a game to you. I didn't realize it at the time, but he was just trying to get me excited so I would crack. It worked, Jason. Even though I hate what you and Courtney did to me, I didn't mean to tell anyone. I always attend to keep my promises." Elizabeth insisted as her voice began to grow soft and comforting.  
  
  
"There's nothing you can do now, but tell me, do you know who this man was?" Jason asked getting impatient and fidgety.   
  
  
"Yes, it was A.J." 


	4. Conference

Authors Note: Hey, sorry the last chap was so short. I will try to make my future chapters longer and more appealing….  
  
  
Jason stared in disbelief as Elizabeth attempted desperately to excuse her mistake of informing A.J of Jason's private matters.  
  
  
"Jason, I'm sorry. He came in here, criticized me for not being able to hold on to you, and rubbed it in my face that I was rejected, let alone a stripper."   
  
  
Jason's tolerance was rising above control as Elizabeth, whom was trying to explain her actions, but obviously making matter worse, continued speaking about Courtney's devious venture of stealing what they could have had.  
  
  
"I really think that we could have worked, Jason, and I know deep inside you feel it, too, and when I heard A.J say those things, I slipped. I'm sorry." She added as her cold eyes began to ignite like a candle.   
  
  
"Listen, Elizabeth. Right now my only concern is bringing Courtney back home safely. I have too many people counting on me right now to be able to do this." Jason began as he emotionally blew out the newly lit fire that shortly existed in her eyes. "I appreciate you telling me the truth though. You did good." Jason admitted as he stood up, briefly adjusted his black leather jacket and began quickly towards the exit.  
  
  
"Wait, Jason." Elizabeth called out behind him as she revealed herself from behind the counter, and sprinted to Jason so they were in reasonable distance with one another.  
  
  
"Be careful." She whispered as she placed her hands gently on his shoulders and down to his mid-back. Jason starred, emotionless, into the same eyes that he once could never look away from.  
  
  
"I have to leave." He stated as he released her grip, and continued his way out of the abandoned restaurant.   
  
  
  
"Where is she?" A.J Quartermaine was in middle of a satisfying bottle of brandy. The recovering alcoholic, nearly choking on his shot, turned and discovered himself facing the pair of eyes which were filled with hatred and despise.   
  
  
"Well, if it isn't the hero. The flawless brother who makes me look worse then I really am, or ever could be. But, ah, no one sees that. No, not while the knight and shining armor is in town." A.J slurred as he paced clumsily around the dining room, tripping over stationary objects and recovering his faults before actually falling.  
  
  
"Shut-up, A.J," Jason ordered. "Now where is she?"   
  
  
"Where is who? You're not asking about Courtney are you? If you are, you're asking the wrong person. The only place I would know of is in bed with you, but wait, that can't be right. Did she finally see you for the creep you really are, Jason?" A.J questioned as a devious smile spread across his drunken face.   
  
  
Jason barged at A.J with such incredible force A.J fell uncontrollably to the ground. Jason tightly gripped A.J's collar and roughly picked him back up to his feet.  
  
  
"I will ask you one last time, where is she?" Jason demanded. A.J could feel Jason's hot breath against his face as Jason spoke his powerful words.  
  
  
"I don't kn---"  
  
  
"Jason, don't!" Jason slowly released A.J from his tight grip as he attracted his attention to the pleading voice.  
  
  
There standing in the doorway to the dining room was very gorgeous women dressed in a white dress that flowed elegantly down to her ankles, with straps that barley covered her shoulders. Her hair was curled, and hung slightly past her shoulders, with a white flower resting in her ear.   
  
  
"Courtney!" 


	5. Duel

Authors Note: Hey everyone, thank you for the reviews. I appreciate it. And no, Courtney is not dead, nor is she coming back as an angel. Well, I don't know how realistic this story is as to this being something that would ever happen, but here goes the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews.  
  
  
Jason stared memorized by the beauty and innocence that stood before him. He released his tightly held grip from A.J's torn shirt and sprinted quickly to the women whom he was terrified of losing, and gazed lovingly into the eyes which he was afraid he would never see again.  
  
  
"Courtney, are you okay? What are you doing here? Did he hurt you?" Jason ran his gentle hands over her trembling face, and looked deeply into her soft blue eyes as a single and vibrant tear fell from her face and vanished in thin air.  
  
  
"I'm fine." Courtney quickly responded as she rejected Jason's touch by pushing him lightly away. "I have something I need to tell you." Courtney whispered softly as she glanced quickly at A.J, whom was now shifting back and forth, watching carefully.  
  
  
"A.J, could you give us a moment?" Courtney inquired as she revealed a slight smile that made Jason suspicious.   
  
  
"Whatever you have to tell, Jason, I would like to hear as well." A.J said as he poured himself another shot of liquor and quickly shot it down.  
  
  
Courtney starred helplessly into Jason's eyes before she continued on.  
  
  
"There's something important I think you should know, or actually, you need to know." Courtney admitted as she expressed tremendous grief through her words and shaky voice.  
  
  
Jason did not say a word, but continued to stare worryingly into her eyes.  
  
  
"I am in love with A.J." Courtney finally admitted. "I am neglecting the divorce papers and we are renewing our wedding proposals soon. I'm sorry, but I finally realized that I still love him very much." Courtney shot a quick glance at A.J before leaving Jason and accompanying A.J at his side.   
  
  
A.J smoothly entrapped Courtney into a tight hug and smiled wickedly at Jason. "Well, Jas, looks like Courtney saw you for who you really are, a murdering criminal."   
  
  
Although Jason could clearly hear that A.J was speaking, he was not interested in what he had to say. His eyes and attention were clearly placed upon Courtney, whom was obviously avoiding any physical or emotional contact between her and Jason. Jason, however, knew that Courtney wouldn't have freely decided to return to A.J, and that something was forcing her back.  
  
  
"I don't know what he has on you Courtney that is forcing you back to him, but whatever it is we can work it out." Jason admitted as he took two very slowly steps toward the overwhelmed girl whom was still being closely held by A.J.  
  
  
"A.J, you think that by imprisoning her and forcing her to do and say what you want her to that it's going to change everything? Why don't you stop hiding behind Courtney and tell me yourself why Courtney is here, and how about you tell me what exactly you think I should do about it." Jason announced sternly as his gentle and loving face now began to grow hostile and bitter.   
  
  
A.J slowly and reluctantly released Courtney from his grip and took a small step toward his brother, as a large and distinct smile spread across his enthused face.   
  
  
"Alright little brother, you finally want to play in my house? No almighty Sonny Corinthos to save you. You play dirty, Jason, I have to credit you on your style. What about me, though? Do you enjoy my game?" A.J's smile grew even larger and he reached quickly into his coat pocket and retrieved a loaded hand-gun from and held it firmly into his tight grip, and aimed carefully at his target.   
  
  
"How does it feel Jason, to finally be at the retrieving end? Having a loaded weapon being aimed at your face, which is being held by a crazed drunk who doesn't care if he gets sent to jail for a crime in which he waited so long to commit. How do you feel?"   
  
  
Jason looked considerably calm regarding the ironic situation. Courtney began helplessly pleading for A.J to lower the gun, but A.J didn't seem to allow one word of logic into his uncontrollable thoughts.   
  
  
"My dear brother, the one who is always better then I could never have been. The one who got everything I have always wanted but never deserved. Well, it's time for you to get what you deserve." A.J gripped the gun more tightly in his hands and raised it up for perfect aim. Jason made an uncomfortable eye contact with the one eyed weapon that starred angrily back at him. Jason looked helplessly at Courtney, as Courtney looked frantically around the tensed room, and then starred aggressively at A.J.  
  
  
"Goodbye, Jason."   
  
  
"NO!" Courtney cried, but the sound of her voice was overpowered by a loud sound of a shotgun, and the thud of someone's body falling helplessly onto the ground. 


End file.
